


you're a star

by miss_holly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OR IS IT, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama Week, but he cries so, yamaguchi has a fat crush on tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_holly/pseuds/miss_holly
Summary: Tsukki wants to run away, so he goes to Yamaguchi's house. Comforting ensues.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	you're a star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for TsukkiYama Week 2020 Day 3 | Childhood :)
> 
> I know this is DAYS late, but bare with me

“Yes!” Yamaguchi celebrated in a hushed tone as he heard the Pokeball click from his GameBoy Advanced. He guessed it was around 11 PM. His parents had said goodnight and went to bed about an hour before, but that didn’t stop Tadashi from battling one last Pokemon.

However, that was about twelve battles ago.

Tadashi sat his console down to rub his eyes. He was getting pretty tired. His breathing was slow and he relaxed his body, completely forgetting about his game.

He was startled by the loud picking at his window.

Tadashi immediately sat straight up with his eyes wide. He looked at his window, then around his room, his heart beating fast. 

_ I’mgonnadiei’mgonnadiei’mgonnadie  _ repeated in Tadashi’s mind.

The sound happened again and Yamaguchi yelped and gripped his blanket. His plan was to stay in his bed until the noise stopped, but the noise didn’t stop. In fact, the noise started to be more consistent and louder. Finally, Tadashi got out of his bed with shaky legs to search what was banging on his window at 11 PM.

He discovered it was a very tall boy with glasses.

Tadashi eagerly pulled up the window and whispered “Tsukki! What are you doing here?!” He grinned at his friend. They’ve been to each other’s house all the time, but never this late in the night.

“Can you let me in?” The other croaked back. Tadashi nodded and sprinted out of his room as quietly as he could, forgetting the opened window. He slowed his pace as he got to the stairs and tip-toed down them. He walked to the front door and opened it. Tadashi looked up to see Tsukki’s shaggy, blonde hair and beamed.

He grabbed the sleeve of Tsukki’s sweatshirt and pulled him in, shutting the front door in the process, and scurried towards the stairs. Tadashi stopped abruptly only to look back at his friend with his finger on his lip. 

The two rushed silently up the stairs and into the bedroom. Tadashi closed the door behind him and when he turned around, Tsukishima had already pulled his shoes off and was sprawled out on the twin bed Tadashi was just on five minutes prior staring at the ceiling.

“So,” Tadashi dragged, “What are you doing here?” He had asked the same question Tsukki had ignored before.

Tsukishima shrugged. “Running away.”

Tadashi sputtered and strained, “ _ What? _ ”

How could Tsukki say that so casually? Just the thought of being away from his mom and dad made Tadashi’s stomach churn. Even at the ripe age of twelve he still cries whenever he and his mom get separated at the grocery store.

Of course, she was just in the next aisle, but Tadashi didn’t know that!

“Um. Running away.” Tsukki repeated.

“I got that, Tsukki! Why?” Tadashi inched his way towards the bed and carefully moved Tsukki’s legs to sit on the edge. He fiddled with his fingers as he waited for the other boy’s reply.

He shrugged  _ again _ . Tadashi wanted to scream. Tsukishima was always stubborn, but this was very important information that Tadashi needed to know.

“Just wanted to, I guess.” Tsukishima sat up and pulled his legs to his chest. Tadashi scooted more comfortably on the bed and turned to Tsukki.

“You can tell me anything, Tsukki.” Tadashi watched as Tsukki tugged at his own sleeve, eyebrows furrowing.

“My stupid dad,” he mumbled. He pulled his legs to his chest tightly and smashed his glasses against his knees.

Tadashi started panicking. He was never good at comforting people. All he knew how to do was hug, and Tsukishima Kei was  _ not  _ a hugging type of person.

So, he stayed silent. It seemed to work as Tsukki continued to speak through his muffled voice.

“He kept yelling at my mom. He always does this. I hate it. I hate it  _ so  _ much, Yamaguchi. Akiteru didn’t even do anything! He just told me to go back to bed.” Tsukki looked up from his lap with his glasses slightly wonky and steam practically coming out of his ears. “I couldn’t just stay there! So, I came here.” His voice trailed and his face faltered a little bit, but he continued.

“Everything is so frustrating! I wish they would just divorce and get it over with already.”

Then came the tears.

Yamaguchi had never seen Tsukki cry before. Even at the rare moments when he’d trip and scrape his knee. He wouldn’t shed a tear. Tadashi admired him for how strong he was.

However, this was a completely different side of Tsukishima. His face was buried in his hands with his glasses sitting on the mattress. His shoulders were shaking and soft sounds of sobbing and hiccuping came from his mouth. He looked so vulnerable.

Tadashi breathed deeply and decided to wrap his arms around the Tsukishima’s frame. 

Tsukki cried harder

Tadashi held tighter.

Tsukishima started to lean into the hug and Tadashi buried his face into coconut scented, blonde hair.

They stayed like that for a while. Tadashi didn’t know how long. At some point, Tsukki stopped crying and wrapped his hands around Tadashi’s middle. They had shifted in many different positions to stay comfortable, but they never let go of each other.

Tadashi didn’t dare.

The final position they decided on was just the two lying on the tiny bed with Tsukki in Tadashi’s arms. Sometimes they spoke: cracking quiet jokes and talking about how pretty stars were.

“You’re a star, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima mumbled into the other’s chest. Tadashi’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks grew hot.

_ Tsukki’s just tired _ , he told himself even though he wanted to believe it was more than that.

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Tsukki’s breathing had finally steadied, which Tadashi was very happy about. He peeked down at the boy in his arms to see that his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. Tadashi moved the arm that had been draped over Tsukki to grab the blanket bunched at the end of his bed. He pulled it up and over them, which was a bit harder than Tadashi anticipated since his other arm was trapped under Tsukishima’s form.

Once the blanket had covered the two boys, Tadashi placed his arm back on Tsukki’s waist and closed his eyes.

Before drifting off to sleep, Tadashi whispered softly, “Goodnight, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
